


Kiss

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Tumblr Ficlets & Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg is both annoyed and intrigued. (Originally posted on Tumblr.)





	Kiss

“This is pointless,” Greg said in a low voice.

Mycroft looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. Greg had been dismissed already, had been on his way from Mycroft’s office. Mycroft’s attention had been somewhere else, already on the next problem, when Greg spoke up. He looked at Greg, who stood near the door, back still turned, but made no attempt to leave the room.

“I beg your pardon?” Mycroft asked.

There was a period of silence. Greg didn’t move. When he turned there was a strange look on his face, which Mycroft couldn’t immediately place – which was curious in itself. He leaned back in his chair, attention now on the inspector, a frown on his face.

“I said this is pointless,” Greg repeated, now staring into Mycroft’s eyes with an unexpected intensity.

“To what are you referring? I thought the matter was clearly communicated,” Mycroft replied.

“I’m not talking about the case,” Greg said, hands now in his pockets, a clear sign of nervousness. “I’m talking about… us.”

Mycroft’s heart beat faster. He made sure to seem relaxed, crossed his legs and put his hands together after closing the laptop.

“Us?” he asked and imbued the word with as much meaning as he dared.

“I’m talking about the kiss. Three weeks ago.”

A lot of alcohol, a dreadful party, a delightful meeting. Mycroft swallowed.

“I’m talking about the way you ran away and now pretend like nothing has happened,” Greg added. “Making me feel like I was dirty little mistake that you can just brush off.”

“Get to the point. What do you want?” Mycroft asked, his voice decidedly steady.

“An answer. Just one. Do you regret it?”

Mycroft let his eyes roam over Greg’s body, taking in his stance (broad, muscles tense, ready to bolt), his eyes (wide, fearful, but also soft in their vulnerability), his breathing (accelerated, nervous… hopeful). He realised that he felt much the same.

“No,” he finally said. “I don’t regret it.”

“Good,” Greg said, some tension leaving his frame, but not all. He turned again.

“Where are you going?”

“I got my answer.”

Mycroft frowned then cleared his throat.

“Can I get an answer too?” he said, voice suddenly small.

Greg looked at him.

“Yes.”

“Will you kiss me again?”

\---------

Greg swallowed. He looked back at Mycroft, who sat in his chair with wide eyes, a slightly open mouth. He seemed like he would bolt at any second. Mycroft’s hands wandered to the armrests of his chair, holding on like he might fall, a bit tighter with every second that passed.

“Now?” Greg finally asked.

Mycroft could only nod.

“Yes,” Greg replied.

Mycroft’s breath escaped him in a rush. His muscles relaxed for a fraction after the fearful moments, but then he tensed up again when Greg walked towards him. Slowly, carefully he stepped closer, around Mycroft’s desk, never breaking eye contact. As he reached the chair, he turned it slightly so that he could step between Mycroft’s legs, which had opened unconsciously to welcome him. Greg leaned down, one hand on the backrest, and Mycroft tipped his head back. They remained like that, motionless. Mycroft tried to decipher the look in Greg’s eyes, but every deduction he came up seemed so fantastical that he feared he was losing his mind.

“May I?” Greg asked, and his voice was quivering as much as Mycroft’s nerves.

His voice was different, up close. It was soft and warm, rumbling slightly. It sent a shiver over Mycroft’s skin that he hadn’t felt before. His fingers tightened on the armrest again and he nodded slightly, not trusting himself to speak. Greg took a deep breath and put one hand on Mycroft’s cheek. His fingers were incredibly cold, so that Mycroft gasped slightly as they touched him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and smiled. “Always been like that.”

Mycroft smiled back, then turned his head and pressed a kiss to Greg’s fingers, rubbed his face against them, eyes closed. The intimate touch soothed his heart and made his anxiety calm down… just a little. Then Greg brushed his thumb over Mycroft’s lips and his eyes flew open again. Greg touched his skin so lightly that it almost wasn’t there, but the shiver that it elicited was delightful. Mycroft leaned his head into Greg’s hand, sighing.

Then he heard Greg chuckle and lean in properly. Their lips were touching before Mycroft could prepare himself for the rush of warmth and right that flooded his body on the contact. They weren’t moving, just holding their lips against each other, tentatively. Mycroft unclasped his hand from the chair and brought it up to Greg’s head, tangling it in his hair. The tiny answering moan that Mycroft swallowed up was enough to break the spell.

Ten minutes later Greg rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder. He sat on his lap, arms wrapped around each other, breathless and content. Mycroft felt like Greg was melting into him. He was all warmth, eager affection. He leaned his head against Greg’s, played idly with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was nice. Just that. Being so close, enjoying the presence of the other. He realised that this wasn’t anything rushed. This was something else. This was… more. And he had almost ignored it. His arms tightened around Greg.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “For calling out my abominable behaviour.”

Greg chuckled, his laugh a comfortable rumble through his whole body.

“I’ll take ‘words I never thought I’d hear’ for 100.”

“You’re impossible. But you’re my impossible now, so that’s alright.”

He felt Greg briefly tense in his arms, then pressing closer.

“Do you mean it?”

“Come on, let me take you home.”


End file.
